<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Star On My Finger by HisWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775961">A Star On My Finger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/pseuds/HisWarrior'>HisWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@thechrisbarnett [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chris Barnett - Fandom, Original Work, TikTok - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, @chrisbarnett, F/M, Love, Original Fiction, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/pseuds/HisWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His nervous energy of the last week had me taking extra time and care for this evening’s outing. </p><p> So, I was a little put out that he was not forthcoming with an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@thechrisbarnett [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Star On My Finger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have so many writing projects, and felt the need to finish at least one of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you nearly ready?”</p><p>  I smiled at my reflection on hearing the question, fastening my pearl earrings into place. The man who had been courting me for nearly a year was not a very patient man. Not because he was always in a rush; I had learnt that early on. But because he could never suppress his excitement. </p><p>  “Nearly,” I replied, tube of red lipstick in my hands. Carefully, I set the color on my lips. Too often in the past, my clumsy fingers missed the lines of my own lips. So, I took my time on the task.</p><p>  “How do I look?” I ventured to ask as I concentrated.</p><p>  His taller figure peeked around the corner, and I was able to fully view his clean-cut suit from the reflection of the mirror. He had lightly parted his hair to the side, and his wavy curls poked out from beneath the fedora.</p><p>   His brow furrowed when he saw me.</p><p>   “How do you look?” </p><p>   The question caught me slightly off guard. </p><p>   “Well...?” I pressed.</p><p>   “You're serious?”</p><p>   The repeat of a question when I was looking for an answer about my appearance left me a little shaken. I did not often ask for his input on how I looked. But his nervous energy of the last week had me taking extra time and care for this evening’s outing. </p><p>   So, I was a little put out that he was not forthcoming with an answer.</p><p>   “Deadly.”</p><p>   But then a smile, gentle and sweet, lit his face. I did not turn as his reflection walked toward me, hands gently resting on my shoulders and a kiss placed on the crown of my head.</p><p>   “Darling,” he whispered softly. “You shine like a diamond.”</p><p>   Now, that had never crossed his lips before.</p><p>   “A diamond?”</p><p>   “So bright,” he continued, his voice velvet and warm. “Why, shooting stars would be afraid to fly by.”</p><p>   I blushed at the declaration, hoping he would mistake it for the rouge on my cheeks. Although affectionate in his own right, he did not often use the words he now used at this moment.</p><p>  “You're just saying that,” I countered, hinting a tease in my voice. Trying to hide the sudden onslaught of nerves that had settled in my bones. </p><p>  “No,” he argued. His crooked grin spread across his face. “I mean it.”</p><p>  “Well do you love me?” </p><p>  I nearly flew my hand to my mouth. Had that question really come out? I had not meant for it to. Had not meant to speak those words right now. </p><p>  But I kept my composure. I looked on his gaze, still reflected in the mirror.</p><p>  “Do I love you?” he asked, his brow once more furrowed in puzzlement. “You ask the silly questions tonight kid.”</p><p>  “It's not silly for a lady to want to hear it,” I replied, once again shocked at the sudden boldness in my words. </p><p>  But he did not leave me in suspense for long.</p><p>  “I don't know what they're called,” he began quietly. “But the brief interval between the seconds. I always think of you during them.”</p><p>   So, now he was turning into a poet.</p><p>  “Lovely,” I replied honestly. “But you didn't answer my question.”</p><p>   And he had not. </p><p>   But once again, I did not wait long for another answer.</p><p>  “Darling, if your love for me was a grain of sand, well then, my love for you... it would be all the world's beaches.”</p><p>  My heart felt as though it skipped a beat. My breath caught in my throat.</p><p>  But I wanted to maintain my composure.</p><p>  “You pass. Barely,” I said. But his eyes shone, knowing the effect his words had on me.</p><p>  “Now I'm ready.”</p><p>   I need not have worried. And I need not have wondered. Because that very evening, he placed a star on my finger and offered me all the beaches the world could hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The dialogue was taken from actor Chris Barnett on TikTok to recreate in a written format. However, I found that two pieces of his dialogue were taken directly from other sources.</p><p>Interval between the seconds comes from "The People of Paper" by Salvador Plascencia. Published in 2005.</p><p>Love in all the world's beaches come from "The Princess Bride" by William Goldman. Published in 1973.</p><p>If anyone wants to do an author a huge favor and send Chris Barnett any of the stories inspired by his work, please feel free to do so, as I am too embarrassed to share myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>